mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sedna
thumb|300pxSedna (Inuktitut: ᓴᓐᓇ, Sanna) es la diosa del mar y los animales marinos en la mitología Inuit, también conocida como Madre del Mar o Señora del Mar. Sedna también es conocida como Arnakuagsak o Arnaqquassaaq (Groenlandia) y Sassuma Arnaa ("Madre de la Profundidad", Groenlandia Occidental) y Nerrivik ("Mesa", Groenlandia del Norte) o Nuliajuk (Distrito de Keewatin, Territorios Noroccidentales, Canadá). Es conocida ocasionalmente por otros nombres por distintos grupos inuit como Arnapkapfaaluk ("Gran Mujer Mala") de los Kitlinermiut de la zona del golfo de la CoronaciónRichard G Condon, Julia Ogina and the Holman Elders, The Northern Copper Inuit ( ) y Takánakapsâluk o (Igloolik). La historia de Sedna, que es un mito de creación, describe como llegó a gobernar sobre Adlivun, el inframundo inuit. Mitos Existe más de una versión de la leyenda de Sedna. En una leyenda, Sedna es una gigante, la hija del dios creador Anguta, con una gran hambre que provoca que ataque a sus padres. Furiosa, Anguta la lleva al mar y la lanza por un lado de su kayak. Mientras se agarra a los flancos, él le corta los dedos y se hunde hasta el inframundo, convirtiéndose en la gobernante de los monstruos de la profundidad. Sus enormes dedos se convierten en focas, morsas y ballenas cazadas por los inuit. En otra versión de la leyenda, está insatisfecha con los hombres encontrados por su padre, por lo que se casa con un perro. Su padre está tan enfadado por esto que la lanza al mar y, cuando intenta subirse al bote, le corta los dedos. Sus dedos se convierten en las primeras focas y se convierte en una poderosa diosa marina. Cuando está enfurecida, el chamán viaja para lavarla y peinarle su pelo, tras lo cual está aplacada y libera los animales a los cazadores. En la región Netsilik, la historia firma que Nuliayuk era una huérfana maltratada. Un día la gente intentó librarse de ella e intentó ahogarla cortándole las puntas de sus dedos. Pero estas se transformarían en focas y morsas. Finalmente, Nuliayuk se casa con un pez escorpión (Cottoidea) y vive en el mar controlando a todos los mamíferos marinos. Otras versiones de la leyenda muestran a Sedna como una bella dama que rechaza las propuestas de matrimonio de los cazadores de su pueblo. Cuando aparece un cazador desconocido, el padre de Sedna acepta entregársela a cambio de pescado. El padre de Sedna le da a su hija un somnífero y se la entrega al cazador, que la lleva a un gran nido en un acantilado, revelando su verdadera forma: un gran espíritu-ave (descrito variadamente como un cuervo, un fulmar (Fulmarus) o un Kokksaut/espíritu-petrel). Se despierta rodeada de pájaros. Su padre intenta salvarla, pero el espíritu-ave se enfada, provocando una gran tormenta. En desesperación, el padre de Sedna la lanza al mar enfurecido. Intentando agarrarse al kayak, sus manos se congelan y se le caen los dedos, convirtiéndose en las criaturas del mar. Ella cae al fondo del mar y le crece una cola de pez. Sedna es secuestrada por otro tipo de criatura aviforme distinta en otra versión. Su padre entonces deja su kayak para rescatarla de la isla flotante de hielo en la que está encerrada mientras la criatura aviforme no está. La criatura, enfurecida por su desaparición, llama al espíritu del mar para ayudarle. El espíritu marino localiza el kayak con dos humanos abordo y crea grandes olas para matarlos. Su padre arroja a Sedna con la esperanza de aplacar al dios furioso. Sedna se agarra al kayak pero su padre agarra una pequeña hacha y le corta tres dedos antes de golpearle en la cabeza. Cada uno de los tres dedos se convierte en distintas especies de foca. El golpe en la cabeza envía a Sedna al fondo marino donde vive, gobernando a los animales del mar. Las distintas leyendas dan distintas explicaciones sobre la muerte de Sedna, Aún así, en cada versión, su padre la lleva al mar en su kayak, cortándole los dedos.Osbourne, p. 217 En cada versión se hunde al fondo del mar, venerada por los cazadores que dependen de su buena voluntad para proporcionarle comida. Generalmente se la considera una diosa vengativa, y los cazadores deben aplacarla y rezarle para liberar a los animales marinos de las profundidades marinas para que puedan cazarlos.Tchana, p. 22 En astronomía 90377 Sedna, un objeto transneptuniano descubierto por Michael Brown (Caltech), Chad Trujillo (Gemini Observatory) y David Rabinowitz (Yale University) el 14 de noviembre de 2003, fue bautizada en su honor. Referencias Bibliografía *Osbourne, MaryJane. Romancing the Goddess. University of Illinois Press. 1998. ISBN 0-252-06655-3 *Tchana, Katrine. Changing Woman and her sisters: stories of goddesses from around the world. Holiday House. 2006. ISBN 978-0-8234-1999-9 *Moss, John George. Echoing silence: essays on Arctic narrative. University of Ottawa Press. 1997. ISBN 0-7766-0441-4 *Andrews, Tamra. Dictionary of Nature Myths. Oxford University Press. 2000. ISBN 0-19-513677-2 Categoría:Mitología inuit Categoría:Diosas Categoría:Dioses del mar